callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enfield
The Enfield 'is a fully automatic bullpup assault rifle featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Enfield is Hudson's primary starting weapon during the level "Rebirth." It has the ERDL Camouflage with an Infrared Scope and Masterkey attachments; the scope is useful for seeing enemies through the loose Nova 6, as the Infrared Scope picks up thermal signatures that cannot be blocked by the gas. Multiplayer The Enfield is available for purchase at Level 5. It has moderate damage, a moderate rate of fire, and moderate recoil. Unlike all other assault rifles in the game, the Enfield enters ADS in a fifth of a second (the same as most SMGs), as opposed to a quarter of a second like most other assault rifles. It utilizes an ACOG Scope unique to British weapons, the SUSAT. The Infrared Scope does not affect the recoil at all, so it can be used for a higher zoom without any loss except image definition. Because of its quicker ADS time and very early unlock, the Enfield makes an excellent choice for players who have not yet unlocked the Pro version of Sleight of Hand and those who have just prestiged. It is also a good choice for players wanting to use a Tier 2 perk other than Sleight of Hand Pro, while still retaining good ADS speed. The ACOG Scope, or SUSAT, attachment will raise the recoil and ADS time, but does also grant the user a view on targets in medium range, as well as increased zoom, which can be more important in longer range engagements and eliminating snipers. Extended Mags is also a good option for an attachment, as the increase in rounds can be useful when engaging multiple targets. It should be noted that although the Enfield kills in the same number of body shots as all other automatic assault rifles at close range and long range, it cannot kill in 2 headshots, and becomes a 4 hit-killer faster than the 40-30 damage automatic AR's, as the damage drop from range is gradual rather than sudden. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Gallery Enfield_1st_Person_BO.png|The Enfield. Enfield iron sight.png|Iron sights. ELITE_Enfield.png|Render of the Enfield. Enfield R.png|Reloading. Enfield_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking. Enfield Masterkey.png|The Enfield with a Masterkey. Enfields_Masterkey_BO.png|The Enfield's Masterkey. Enfield's_Masterkey_Pumping_BO.png|Pumping the Enfield's Masterkey. Enfield's_Masterkey_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Enfield's Masterkey. Enfield_IR_Scope_and_Masterkey_BO.png|Enfield with IR Scope and Masterkey. Enfield stats.jpg|The Enfield's stats. Video Video:Black_Ops_Enfield_Assault_Rifle_-_All_Attachments_Weapon_Guide_Series '''Enfield Overview Trivia *If the player looks closely at the part of the iron sight closest to the player, the text "MP folding sight" and "3arc firearms" is visible. *When Yukon camouflage is added, the non-synthetic parts of the rifle are not affected, unlike with most other camouflages. *The Enfield is one of the few weapons that is reloaded entirely with the player's right hand, others being the Dragunov, L86 LSW and the M1A1 Carbine, as well as most WWII era Bolt-Action rifles. *The Enfield and the L86 LSW have near identical reload animations, though the Enfield's is much faster. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons